Pikmin Beyond
by Essence of Innocence
Summary: You'll fall in love with it: Olimar receives news that sends him back to the planet of the pikmin. New mysteries, and new pikmin or should I say old?..... im back baby!
1. it Begins

_It was an uneventful day at Hocotate Company trying to decipher the strange things they found on the planet of the pikmin (Earth). Before the company will sell the items found on the Pikplanet, the company decided to try decipheras much about the items as possible so that they might be able to gain more knowledge and maybe...just maybe... more wealth._

As he put his hand on the scanpad to enter his home on the 274th floor of the million poko housing facility owned by Hocotate company (The president gave him a floor for free. An ENTIRE FLOOR! Just for the findings on the Pikplanet), he thought of today's hardships. So far they were slow decoding the strange alien languages on the items. Most of them had the same dialect (English) but some also had another language with the same characters, just with added letters and different arrangement (French, Italian, Spanish). The decoding team had also found several items with completly different characters. Each of the complex marks that seemed to stand for a different "word" and the team found absolutely no connection to their language. They only thing they discovered was that some of the characters resembled the shapes of some of the creatures found on the Pikplanet (These languages are actually Chinese, Japanese, Korean and other asian dialects). Not only that but they are trying to decipher the PikPik Language via recording of pikmins sounds.

He entered the house to find a cooking wife in the kitchen and his son and daughter arguing over something on the worldwindow (tv).

'Honey, you're home! How was work today?' she asked him.

'Usual...' he mubled and sat in his chair and sipped a boiled cup of brownbean juice. Then...

**_It came._**


	2. Phonecall Panic

**_Then it came.._**

**_

* * *

_**

The soundtalker suddenly rang and Olimar awnsered it.

'Hello, this is Olimar'

'Oliver, we need you down here quick!'

'Calm down, Mr. President(of Hocotate company).What's going on?'

'CALM DOWN! Just get over here now!'

Beep. He had hanged up on him. This had to be serious.

'Honey, I need my suit. I'm going out,' Olimar said.

* * *

As he walked to the transbooth, and punched in the coordinates, he slipped on his suit. Hocotate Research Facility ahead. He walked in to the transparent booth, shut the door just as a mechanical voice rang out. 'Coordinates-234.358.98725' 

'Confirmed, initiate,' he replied.

Suddenly in a flash of light he found himself in a dark room with a floating platfrom in the center. The only light shone on an item on the center of the platform.

'Olimar, glad your here' said Louie.

'What's going on?'

'We were examining object 1035.78ah48g. The one that says$h0e Poli&h when-'

Olimar cut in and said,'THE ONE I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO TOUCH!'

'We didn't have a choice, we found _life readings_ inside!'

'That's impossible, the thing must be hundreds of years old!' Olimar cried out.

'Exactly what I said. So we began to unlock it, but when we began to, suddenly every animal in the laboratory went crazy, and just suddenly died. Then, the plants began to grow all ove the walls. Take a look yourself' Olimar looked up and gaped. The entire room was covered in vines.'

'It even blocked the doors!' Olimar mumbled, now in shock.

'That's why we couldn't get out, and they're still growing. Remeber that gas(oxygen), that you couldn't breath on the Pikplanet?'

'Yes, why?' Olimar replied.

'The plants are mass-producing it.'

**'WERE ALL GONNA DIE!**' some female worker screamed, completly losing her head. With a mad look in her eyes, she ran to the window and jumped off into the night howling like an animal (they are on the top floor of the building, the 334th floor).

'Poor thing, the gas must have gotten to her. All right, since I have my suit, I can go to the $h0e Poli&h and check out what's going on. The rest of you take the transbooth outta her--' said Olimar. He saw the booth, was now cracked and covered in vines.

'All right,you all stay here.'he said as he walked up the metal ramps to the levetating platforms, where the $h0e Poli&h lay in a spotlight. He carefully began walking off the ramp onto the platform and towards the light, his footsteps echoing in the vast gloom. He was just a few feet away from it (in Olimar's perspective, for us inches). He looked around seeing his fellow workers struggling to breathe, took a deep breath and held it as he approached the dreaded $h0e Poli&h.

* * *

review please! more coming right up! 


	3. The Light Child

**If anyone was wondering, cave pikmin like the white ones are mostly carniverous as they rarely photosynthesize underground where there is little light. Occasionally, one may stuble upon a hole in the cave ceiling where light shines down. The town squares of villages' underground are centered around a single hole or skylight. Oh, and the women pikmin keep their antennae thing pulled/tied back, they also have breasts, and the males have... you know...You can tell the pikmin's age by strength, speed, height and the size of...well, on with the tale!**

**

* * *

**As Captain Olimar approached the mysterious "$h0e Poli&h" on planet Hocotate, something even more strange was happening back on Earth also know as the "Pikplanet"...

* * *

He ran across the field and as fast as he could, which was extemely fast (100 mph) considering his small size. But of course that was to be expected, he was after all The Messenger. As the youngest, fastest, and lightest pikmin of the yellow tribe he was expected to carry on his ancestors' traditions and spread messages between all the settements of the pikmin across the continent. It was ideal for yellow pikmin to be messengers as they are aerodynamic and guite light, and as being the youngest and currently in his flower form he was lightning fast. He dodged the small shrubs which to him seemed enormous. Fatigue began to take hold of him and just as he began to approached the bridge heunexpectedly came upon a bulborb and immidiatly instinct took over. He dodged its ferocious, growling mouth slid under its belly and released a charge of static upon the poor beast. Within moments, it was unconcious. He was tempted but took mercy on the wild, and stupid creature as he could have easily wiped out its insignificant existance. 

He absored a small amount of electricity from the fainted bulborb, which all animals produce in the nervous system, and quickly set of as he was now in sight of the bridge and thehuge colony of the red tribe, which ruled over all others. He began to accelerate (170+ mph) as it was vital to get the news across as quickly as possible. He closed in on the town,which was made up of wood and if enemies came they could set them on fire and hide in the ashes until they were gone. He swept across the bridge and began to brake. He recalled the urgent news that the Chief Gold (yellow pik leader) had told him to deliver to the leader of all the Pikmin, leader of the red tribe, Chief Crimson:

**FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

The Chief Ivory of the White Pikpeople had emerged from a cavern early in the morning, as light bothered their sensitive eyes and skin, with three purple bodyguards. He entered the main squareof the village in the middle of many small, rough metalhouses in geometrical figures (like triangle, square and rectangle houses of metals) which could be charged with electricity for protection; and knocked on the entrance of the house a hole covered by hanging wires which were charged. The town seemed eerie in the morning being so silent, but they were used to the quiet, cool, and dark caves in which they lived and to them, it seemed comforting. After a moment, the static on the door (wires blocking the opening), dissapeared which meant they were welcoming them inside.

They entered, one bodyguard first, then the chief with a bodyguard by his side and the final bodyguard behind the chief. The four-roomed house which was bathroom, one main entrance room and one room for kids and one for the yellow tribe chief and his wife. His wife holding a plant petal (used as a blanket) over her body, standing by the wall silently. The male teenage child ran around and stopped at the sight of the purple bodyguards. His ears twitched silently, as his father, Chief Gold entered the room wearing a belt and necklace of metal wire.

Chief Ivory stepped foward andChief Goldwaved his hand.Instantly, the wife led the childback into the bedroom.They sat upon metal cubes as the bodyguards stoodever vigilant guarding the perimeter.

"**The legends are true, the prophecy has been fulfilled**! Half of it at least." burst the Chief Ivory.

"Quiet, you fool!" he hushed.

"One of my people, a child, has been born with the gift of light. A light child!" he responded.

"Then we must send the messenger to deliver this information to the Chief Crimson immidiatly, you know of the dark pikmin the legends speak of...if there is a light child there must be a dark!" he whispered.

"How do you know that this messenger will not divulge this precious secret, if the dark people find out, surely this will mean the end for us all!" said Chief Ivory.

"Bafoon! Do not misplace your trust, he has taken a vow of secrecy like all before him. He would never reveal the secret or do you not trust out tribe, if so then why tell me?" he said.

"No, no, no! Of course not.I am merely worried." he replied.

"Fine, then it is agreed. Elec come here!" he shouted. The boy entered the room.

"You are to repeat all you have heard to the Chief Crimson at once. Do you understand, messenger?"

"Yes, father, Chief Gold. I will not fail!" Elec said.

* * *

FLASHBACK END 

And so, as Elec began to slow and enter the town square, with hundreds of eyes of the red pikmin on him he knocked on the wooden barrier, which acted as a door, and entered as the sun set.

* * *

_review please!_


End file.
